Legend Of Adgetim
by eliteninja
Summary: based on Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest. Crosseover of 6 movies. 9 people, 7 clans, 1 belt, and an adventure that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. So this is a crossover of wreck-it Ralph, brave, rise of the guardians, hotel Transylvania, ice age, and Madagascar. Since it's too much in a crossover category, I've decided to post it on the one category that looks like it had the most words in this chapter, Wreck-it Ralph. This fanfic is based on deltora quest. And don't forget to check out my other fanfic: Elite Youth Ninja Force.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up.**

* * *

The legend of Adgetim

Chapter 1: a letter from Adgetim

[OC's P.O.V.]

Sup? My name's Lucas glenton, 13 years old, this here is the story of how I learned about true power. I'm the son of the leader of this clan, which is in this union called Adgetim. There are seven clans in said union, and we the people of Adgetim have believed in the power of a belt called the belt of Adgetim. It's a chain belt that holds seven gems, each gem represents one clan. But there's a catch in the belt's power, if it's destroyed and the seven gems are missing from its fragments, it will not have its full powers once it is restored. So far that hasn't happened, until now. And there's a rule that states that only the leader of my clan must wear the belt. The belt was passed down from my grandpa, the first leader of my clan, to my dad, and in 5-9 years, it'll be passed down to me. But a certain event broke that tradition, and it did not end pretty.

* * *

[third person's P.O.V.]

It was an all-out attack, the enemy had a boatload of artillery, but they didn't seem to be giving up, until the enemy grabbed the one thing that can shield them from the evil and flew off. A man and his son was chasing the evil demon, but when he got to where he was it was too late "no!" he said. "Just give it up, Laron! I have all seven gems, and your island has no more hope left. Mwahahahahahaha!" said the evil demon that stole the item, and flew off. What was left in that room was a chain belt "dad, what are we gonna do?" asked the man's son "hmm...son, get my messenger, I want to send a message to the other 6 clans" said the man, and then the boy left the room.

* * *

[Wreck-it Ralph]

It was another day, the arcade closed for the day, so Ralph and vanellope decided to meet up. They both went to game central station to see each other. Vanellope also brought along rancis, because he wanted to see how Ralph's doing, not to mention that they both have a crush on each other, but too shy to let each other know. "Hey, stinkbrain" said vanellope as she and rancis walked from their game towards Ralph "there's my little president, sup rancis" said Ralph "hey, Ralph" said rancis, they all head down to tapper. When they got there, the saw felix and Calhoun waiting for them "about time" said Calhoun "hey vanellope, and who's this young man you brought along?" said felix "I'm rancis fluggerbutter" said rancis.

Few moments later, they were already pulled in the conversation they were in "wait, you actually crushed the head of the cy-bug queen?" said rancis "she wanted to go rough, I play her game" said Calhoun. Not too far from them were gloyd, taffyta, swizzle, minty, crumbelina, jubileena, and adorabeezle hanging out. Gloyd and swizzle were having a competition to see who can drink root beer the fastest. Apparently, gloyd won. "Bam! I told you I can drink root beer faster than you" said gloyd. "seriously, guys, are you following us or something" said rancis "no, we've just been in the same places recently" said taffyta "this has happened for three weeks now" said vanellope, then the other sugar rush racers exchanged looks, and swizzle told the two "well, we've been following you two to check on how well you two get along, since rancis here actually-""don't say another word!" said rancis.

Then tapper came in and said "Ralph, the surge protector told me to give this e-mail to you" as he handed him an envelope. "From who?" asked Felix "why bother? It's probably a quick preview for a new fix-it Felix jr. upgrade" said rancis as he took a sip of his root beer. "Actually kid, it's from a place called 'adgetim' island" said tapper. This caused rancis to spit out his root beer and everyone turned their heads to the envelope in surprise "THE Adgetim Island? The island where the union of the same name exists? And the first Arcadians joined the union?" asked Ralph "that's right" said tapper "what's it say, Ralph?" asked Felix.

* * *

[Brave]

Merida, Elinor, Fergus, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish were having dinner in the castle, made by Merida and Elinor themselves. Ever since the incident that happened back then, they been learning how to cook, and they seem to be doing it very well. Mmmm, this is delicious!" said Fergus as he tasted the food "why, thank you, dearie" said Elinor. Then Merida's 3 brothers was playing around with their food "Harris, Hubert, Hamish, stop playing with your food" said Merida, but they ignored her. Then a servant came in the dining room with a letter "your highness, a letter, from a place called 'adgetim' island" he said. Then the whole family got curious, Elinor took the letter, and opened it "what's it say, mum?" asked Merida.

* * *

[Rise of the guardians]

The guardians were hanging out in north's base, jack and bunnymund were having combat training, tooth was watching them fight with her baby tooth, while north and sandy was watching the big globe, there were lights everywhere. "Look at that, sandy, so many kids believing in us" said north. Then, Jack yelled out "goal! That's 3 to nothing!" "Wow, jack. You're awesome at gaming" said tooth. Suddenly, an elf came in with a letter in his hands "mr. north, a letter from 'adgetim' island" north and the other guardians looked pretty curious as he opened the letter "what's it say, mate?" asked bunnymund

* * *

[Hotel Transylvania]

The hotel is getting a lot of visitors, to celebrate Jonathan and mavis' return from a one month trip. When the two stepped into the hotel, they were caught by surprise when the saw the decorations and the amount of monsters yelling out "welcome back!" as they threw streamers and blew horns, like celebrating new year. "Wow, you guys really put it together" said Jonathan "you can thank me for this" said drac who was entering the main lobby. "Thanks, dad. I love you" said mavis as she hugged her loving father. Then a voice could be heard from behind 'now, don't think he did it alone" it came from frank. He was walking towards them with Wayne the werewolf, Murray the mummy, and griffin the invisible man. "Thanks you guys, it looks wonderful" said mavis "well, it wasn't easy putting it together" said Murray.

Suddenly, a suit of armor came in with a letter "uh, sir, there's a letter for you" "from who?" asked drac "it's from 'adgetim' island" said the suit of armor. Then everyone was surprised and they turned their heads to drac. "What's it say, dad?" asked mavis.

* * *

[Ice age]

Manny was having teaching combat to Ethan. They both ram against each other, and Manny wrapped his trunk around Ethan's, and pinned him down. "You should've kept your feet on the ground that time. If you did, I wouldn't have a chance to pin you down" said Manny as he helped Ethan up. Ellie, peaches, Louis, and Sid were watching from the side. "Okay, master. I'll remember that the next time that happens" said Ethan "but remember this, react with the first move that came in your mind. One more time!" said Manny, but before the next fight begins, Diego interrupted them "Manny, you've got a letter" "just give it to Ellie, I'm in the middle of something, I'll read it later" said Manny "but dude, it's from 'adgetim' island" said Diego, the moment he said this, everyone turned their heads to him. Then Manny took the letter from Diego. "What's it say, honey?" asked Ellie.

* * *

[Madagascar]

The fur power circus train had to make a stop somewhere nearby a valley, this gave the circus an opportunity to practice, and they did very well. Alex, Marty, melman, Gloria, vitally, gia, and Stefano enjoyed it the most, suddenly the penguins came with a letter in skipper's hands "Alex, we have a letter from some place called 'adgetim' island" he said "adgetim island?" asked melman "must be some place discovered by our great, great, great grandparents" said Marty "I don't think it's that old, Marty. It's sounds more like a Latin island" said Gloria "what's it say?" asked Stefano.

* * *

Each and every one of those letters said the exact same thing:

_Dear fellow clan of adgetim,_

_If you are reading this, then as of now, our union is being threatened by a great evil. The eron clan cannot face this madness alone; we only need a little aid to bring back the peace and prosperity to the island once more. We need you to send 1 or 2 of your greatest heroes to the island, we don't want too many on the team so that the enemy cannot know of your quest._

_Please help us,_

_Laron glenton of the eron clan._

* * *

It was then the other seven clans knew what to do. Ralph decides to volunteer for this quest, and he chose vanellope to be his partner during the journey. "Tapper, is there any way to get to the real world?" asked Ralph "actually, there is one way to get out, through the usb port of the main computer" said tapper, then he showed them the way. Felix, Calhoun, and the other sugar rush racers followed them to say goodbye. They all got to the usb port; it looks like a chamber with two doors, one to the real world, and the other to the computer. "Okay guys; stand on this chamber, nobody else on board. Once I pulled the eject lever, the other door will open, and this one will close, and it will not open again until the port is empty. You can go back again by putting one of your hands on the port" said tapper. Then the two said their goodbyes to their friends "be careful out there Ralph" said Felix "I will, goodbye buddy" said Ralph as he hugged his fellow colleague "bye guys, I hope I'll see you again!" said vanellope as she waved her hands and walked to the port. She was stopped by rancis "wait!" then vanellope turned her head to him "so, this is goodbye" said rancis "don't worry, I'll be back soon" said vanellope "but what if you don't?" said rancis "I will be back, I promise" said vanellope "well, just in case you won't, then I've wanted to do this ever since I first met you" said rancis, then he leaned closer and kissed vanellope. This caught her by surprise, knowing that the boy who she loved actually loved her back. He pulled away about 10 seconds later, and smiled at vanellope, and she did the same "hey, fart feathers! Come on!" said Ralph, then vanellope followed him to the port. Tapper ejected them out of the computer and on to the real world. "Okay, vanellope, we have to be careful, if we die, we don't regenerate" said Ralph "okay, stinkbrain. I'll stay safe" said vanellope as she climbed his shoulder, then they exited the arcade.

Meanwhile, in dunbroch, Mérida decides to go to the island herself. She was outside of the castle getting her stuff on Angus. "Be safe, Mérida" said Ellinor "I will, mum" said Mérida as she hugged her mom "good luck, and stay strong" said Fergus "I will, dad. I'll be back soon" said Mérida as she hugged her father as well. Then she turned to her brothers and said "don't be naughty while I'm gone" "yes, sister. Be safe" said all three brothers. Then she got on angus and rides off to the dock.

Jack Frost decided that he'll go to the island as the representative for the guardians. The guardians were all outside of north's workshop to say good bye "Goodbye, guys. I'll be back soon" he said "good luck, jack. And be safe" said north "try not to run into enemies, mate" said bunnymund "you're gonna be okay?" asked tooth "yeah I'll be fine" said jack, then he flew off.

"Remember, don't lose your staff, or you'll be powerless!" said tooth.

Drac decides to represent the Transylvanians, and Mavis pleaded his dad for her to come along, he approved it. They were both in the lobby getting ready to leave, with Jonathan, frank, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin about to say their goodbyes. "Drac, Mavis, I want you guys to have this' said frank as he handed to them a black cloak for each of them. "We all made it just for you guys" said Wayne "yeah, the hood is gonna shield you guys from the sunlight" said Murray. "Thanks, guys. We'll be back soon. Don't worry" said drac as he walked out of the lobby. "You're gonna be okay, right?" asked jonathan "don't worry, Johnny, we'll be okay" said Mavis as she kissed his cheek "bye, guys" then she walked out "be careful, and remember, your cloaks will shield you from the sun!" said griffin. Then Drac and Mavis turned to bats and flew off.

Meanwhile, in the island of the ice age clan, Manny decided to volunteer as the representative of the ice age. He and his friends were on the coasts of the island, saying their goodbyes. "Goodbye, I'll be back soon. And, Sid, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"  
said Manny "why do you keep saying that?" said Sid "you're gonna be okay?" asked Diego "don't worry, I mean, sure it's my first adventure without my herd, but I'll be fine" said Manny "alright then, stay safe. The letter also came with this, it looks like an universal animal to English translator" said diego as he gave Manny what looks like a blue wrist-com. He put around his left tusk. Then Ellie walked up to him with peaches, and said "look, honey, if anything bad happens to you-""I'll be fine, I'm a mammoth, what's the worst that can happen?" said Manny "be careful, daddy. I'm gonna miss you" said peaches as she and Ellie gave him a big hug. Then, manny got on a small log raft he built and sailed towards Adgetim Island.

And the fur power circus was forced to delay their tour until Alex returns from his journey. "Bye guys, I'll be back soon" said Alex "good luck, buddy" said Marty "stay safe" said Melman "and always remember us' said Gloria as the three of them gave him a hug "I will" said Alex as he was about to leave, but he was stopped by skipper "hold it, you forgot this. It came with the letter. It's some kind of animal to English translator" as he gave him a blue wrist-com. He wore it on his left arm. "Thanks, I'll never let you guys down!" said Alex as he ran away from the train and towards Adgetim Island.

* * *

_And so, the hope of the people of Adgetim rest in the hands of these good people. as they set out to the island, evil began to gain power._

* * *

**Please review, thanks**

**And reminder for this fanfic and my other one:**

**My fanfic is based on Deltora quest and is a crossover of 6 movies,**

**And the OCs from the other fanfic is BASED on tmnt, it's clearly stated in the beginning of the third chapter. I got a review from someone named celestial rainstorm on chapter 8 saying that I copied from it, well, just so you know, it's already posted on chapter 3. Just in case you missed it, I'll just clarify the problem on the summary.**

**Thanks, and happy new year**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, fellas? I'm on holiday for quite a while and I got a little bored so I'm just gonna write. Please review, thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2: the kid with the blue shirt

They all arrived in Adgetim Island, and they quickly head off to the village just in the center of it. They were all running, driving, flying, and riding through the woods, and in the middle of the run, they all met up. "You guys, from the other clans?" asked Ralph "yup" said jack "is that a kart made of candy?" "We're both characters from two different arcade games, your argument is invalid. Who are you anyway?"asked vanellope "jack frost of the guardians" said jack "princess Merida of dunbroch" said Merida "wreck-it Ralph and vanellope von schweetz of the arcadians" said Ralph "count Dracula and Mavis of the Transylvanians" said drac "Alex the lion of Madagascar" said alex "Manny the mammoth of the ice age" said Manny.

They were all surprised to see an actual mammoth, and the two animals were talking. "Did you two just talk?"Asked mavis "animal to english translators" said Alex as the two showed the translators "and why are surprised? You're both bats" said Manny "didn't I just tell you my name is count Dracula? And this is my daughter mavis?" said drac "uh, you never told us that the other vampire is your daughter" said vanellope "and I thought vampires show up at night" said Merida "well, we've got guts, were not really hurt as long as we're covered by the trees. And why are you travelling with a horse?" said Mavis "well, I like to go a bit old school. And why is the boy in the blue jacket flying?" said Merida "did I mention I'm Jack Frost? Winter spirit and guardian of fun?" said jack "you never told us you were the guardian of fun or the spirit of winter" said Ralph.

They eventually got out of the forest, since there weren't any trees around, drac and mavis switched back to normal form so that their cloaks would cover them. when they all got out of the forest, they were surprised with the view in front of them, a village that looked like there was a demolition, the houses were damaged and some were completely destroyed, the people looked like they got beaten up by a bunch of bandits, and the only thing left that was still perfect is the castle. There's a canal around the village that protects it, but it was damaged too. "What happened here?" asked Alex "the letters we got did say they were attacked, but I never thought the damages were this bad" said Manny "looks like we have to be really serious here" said Ralph as he jumped off the back of vanellope's kart, and it turned back into a sugar cube just about the size of a rubik's cube, and went into vanellope's pocket.

"I can't believe it, who would do such a thing?" said jack as he floated down "well, there's only one way to find out" said Merida as she hopped of Angus. They all went to a bridge that connects the forest and the village. They were both stopped by two guards "halt! Entrance to the village of eron is not allowed at the moment!" "come on, we just want to know what happened here" said drac "entrance to the village is not allowed unless you are permitted to enter by our leader" said one of the guards "so get lost before we shoot you!" said the other guard as they both pointed their rifles at them. Suddenly, a voice could be heard behind them "Hudson! Jeffrey! It's alright, they have clearance straight from my father" it came from a boy wearing a white t-shirt with a blue, unbuttoned shirt outside of it, he was wearing jeans and black sneakers, his hair was spiked backwards, and a bit of it from the front part was off place and it was leaning down. And he was wearing black, fingerless gloves.

"Master Lucas, what brings you here?" asked one of the guards "I came here to pick up our guests. They are from the other 6 clans. My dad told me to bring them to the castle as soon as they arrive" said the boy "now, go and keep an eye on the western entrance, I'll have two more guards two watch this one" "yes, master Lucas" said the other guard "and one more thing, when my dad's not around, feel free to call me Lucas" said the boy, then the two guards left. "So, you guys are from the other six, huh?" said the boy "yes, we are. Those two guards said you were their leader's son, right?" said Ralph "yes, I am. Name's Lucas Glenton" said Lucas "so, let's see what we have here. A really big dude, a three year old girl, some other girl dragging around a horse, some dude carrying a staff like nobody's business, two dudes wearing a black cloak, a lion, and an extinct animal?" "Wow, for a kid, you've got some attitude. I use this staff for ice magic, I'm Jack Frost" said jack

"and I'm 9, don't be surprised by my appearance, my partner and I are from arcade games, my name's vanellope von schweetz, and this is my friend, wreck-it Ralph" said vanellope "watch your language with me, I'm a princess, Merida of dunbroch" said Merida "and we were forced to wear these cloaks because we need protection from the sun, I'm count Dracula, but you can call me drac, and this is my daughter mavis" said drac "name's Alex, and I believe this guy's name is Manny" said Alex "and what do you mean by: extinct animal?" said Manny "I can see your translators are working like a charm. Follow me, and keep your guard up, ever since we got attacked, things in Eron has been pretty rough" said Lucas as he lead them to the castle in the heart of the village.

Everything in the village looked like a riot just passed by. They were halfway there, when suddenly; they saw an innocent lady being attacked by a group of bandits. "Give us your money, lady" said one of the bandits "somebody, please help me!" said the lady. "Somebody's gotta take care of those punks" said Ralph as he walked towards the bandits, but he was stopped by Lucas, and he said "and that somebody's gonna be me" as he walked to the bandits "dude, they have nightsticks and handguns!" said jack "and I have lethal hand-to-hand combat skills" said Lucas.

"heh, alright, you asked for it" said one of the bandits as he held up his stick, but he was stopped by a voice from Lucas "guys, stop it. You're beating this innocent lady for her money, and that's wrong" "well, what are you gonna do about it, punk?" said one of the bandits "what I have to" said Lucas. "donny, take care of this guy" said the leader of the bandits, then one of them walked towards Lucas and tried to hit him with his nightstick. When he swung down, Lucas dodged it, grabbed the handle of the nightstick with his right hand, and hit his opponent with it. Then another one came in and tried to hit him, but Lucas took the stick by the side handle with his left hand, and stole the nightstick. Then he hit the bandit with the other stick.

"Uh oh, this guys really good. Big Dan, what do we do?" said one of the bandits "I'll take care of him myself" said the leader of the bandits as he walked towards Lucas, "bring it on, I'll beat you with my bare hands" said Lucas as he dropped both his sticks. The bandit leader threw a punch, but Lucas moved left, and grabbed the bandit's arm with his left hand, and delivered a hook kick, straight to the bandit leader's face, sending him flying. "Big Dan!" said the bandits as they head towards their knocked-out leader "now, I'm gonna make myself clear, get out of this place before I smash you to bits" said Lucas "just who do you think you are, kid?" said the leader of the bandits "I'm Lucas Glenton, son of your leader" said Lucas "well, what if we're not from your clan?" said the leader "then get the hell outta this village, or so help me, I'll cut you to freaking half!" said Lucas in anger, then the bandits ran away in fear. "Thank you, young Glenton" said the lady "no prob, ma'am" said Lucas as he continued walking to the castle with the rest.

"What fighting style was that?" asked Ralph "classified" said Lucas. Soon enough, they arrived at the castle gate. The castle was seemed to be protected by a magic barrier. "This magic barrier is our last hope, it's not big enough to protect the entire village because we don't have enough power, I'll tell you about it later" said Lucas, and then they all entered the castle. Few moments later, they reached the throne room, where a man sat on one of the two thrones, and a woman sat on the other. "Mom, dad, I'm home" said Lucas "welcome back, son" said the woman as she walked to Lucas and hugged him "and who are your lovely friends?" "These are the representatives from the other 6 clans" said Lucas "all six?" asked the man as he stood up "yes, dad. All six of the other clans" said Lucas. The man walked towards the others and said "ah, welcome to the village of Eron. I'm Laron Glenton, leader of the Erons. Before we get down to business, I would like to know your names and which clan you're from"

"My name's Ralph, wreck-it Ralph. This is my friend, vanellope von schweetz. We represent the Arcadians" said Ralph "I'm princess Merida, of Dunbroch" said Merida "I'm Jack Frost, of the guardians" said jack "count Dracula, but you can call me drac. This is my daughter, Mavis. We are from Transylvania" said drac "I'm Manfred, but you can call me Manny. I'm from the ice age clan" said Manny "and I'm Alex the lion, king of New York, it's a stage name I used back when I was still in central park zoo. I'm from Madagascar" said Alex "glad to see that the translator that I made is working. Follow me" said Laron as he led them to a secret hallway.

The hallway led them to a dead end, and on the wall was a lever. Laron pulled the lever, and a door opened up, which leads to a set of staircases. They all climbed up and reached a big door. Laron opened the door, and behind it was a giant library. "Holy rabies" said Mavis as she gazed upon the library. "So, you had a secret entrance to a local library?" said jack "we're actually underground. This is a hidden library because it contains a lot of information, too valuable to give away" said Lucas. Then they all sat on a table, except for Manny, who simply lied down nearby the table. They all wait as Laron looked for a book. "So, how long has it been since the union was built anyway?" asked vanellope "4 decades. This union has been standing tall since 1972" said Lucas "how do I know? My grandfather was the first leader for 25 years"

"sounds like you know everything about this place" said Manny "I've learned everything I need to know about adgetim island since I was six, and all the info I got was from my dad" said Lucas

"Ah, here it is" said Laron as he pulled out a book from its shelf and placed it on the table where the others was. "What book is this?" asked Alex "the book is called 'the belt of adgetim' it contains all there is to know about the origins of adgetim, and the reason why you're all here: the belt of adgetim" said Laron "I'm going to read a little because this will help you in the future. Listen carefully, because I'm gonna say this once" then everyone exchanged looks and Lucas said "alright dad, we're listening". "There was an island that was inhabited by seven clans: the Arcadians, dunbroch, the guardians, eron, the Transylvanians, ice age, and Madagascar. Each clan is represented by a gem that contains a magical power. The gem of the Arcadians is the diamond. The gem of Dunbroch is the emerald. The gem of the Guardians is the lapis lazuli. The gem of Eron is the topaz. The gem of the Transylvanians is the opal. The gem of the ice age is the ruby. The gem of Madagascar is the amethyst"

"All that is gonna help us later?" asked jack "just shut your mouth, frost" said drac "thank you, Dracula" said Laron "back to the book. The clans dispersed, but the erons remained and became the main residents of the island. One day, my father, the first leader of the erons, had a dream. He dreamt of a chain belt with the seven gems placed on it. He created the belt and got the clans to put their gems on it. That's when the seven clans formed a union, and named it, the island, and the belt after the first letter of each clan: adgetim. When my father put the belt on, a spell was created, and it shields the island from evil. That's enough knowledge for one day" "well, that was long and boring" said vanellope "I have a question dad, you've taught me all there is to know about adgetim, its origin, the clans, the belt, I just need to know one thing, why?" asked Lucas

"Because I had a feeling that the day will come, the day when the belt is destroyed and the seven gems are lost. That's why I taught you all there is to know, so that you could protect the belt. And I think now is the time" said Laron. "I have a present for you" as he pulled a small gift box from under the table. Lucas looked confused, and then his dad said "go on, then open it" and he slowly opened the box. Suddenly, light began to shine from inside the box. When the cover was fully off, they were all surprised to see the gift "whoa" said vanellope "there it is" said Alex "Lucas Glenton, I now bestow upon you, the belt of adgetim" said Laron.

**(A/N: the belt and the seven gems are exactly like from deltora quest)**

Lucas put it on, outside his t-shirt but inside his blue shirt "it's a perfect fit" said Lucas "son, I want you to go to your room, prepare for your quest, and rest up" said Laron "sure thing, dad" said Lucas as he ran off with the others "and one more thing, your friends can sleep anywhere they want for the night" said Laron.

Few minutes later…

They were all walking down the hallway, leading to a pretty big door. Lucas opened the door, and inside the door was a decent room, there was a bunch of Chelsea FC posters on the left side of the room, and a flat screen tv with a playstation 3 on the right. On the center was a normal bed with blue sheets. "Wow, so this is your room?" asked Merida "kind of unexpected, huh?" said Lucas "if you guys want to rest here for the night, there's sleeping bags in the closet over there" as he pointed at the closet next to his bed. It wasn't night time yet, but Drac and Mavis were already asleep. While Lucas prepares his stuff for the adventure, the others took a walk around the village. At about 8 pm they got back and Drac and Mavis woke up. At 9 pm Lucas finished and got to bed, and so did the rest, while Drac and Mavis were sightseeing.

The next day, Lucas and the others were outside of the castle, while Lucas had a black single strip backpack. "Alright, we're ready to go" said Lucas "quick check, got your bag?" said Laron "check, obviously" said Lucas "got the belt?" said Laron "check" said Lucas "got your mini-bomb blasters?" said Laron "check, and fully loaded" said Lucas as he showed his father two brown vambraces and put it back in his bag "I'll use it when I need to" "well, that's everything. Come on!" said vanellope "okay, I'm coming" said Lucas, but he was stopped by his father "now, just a minute. I have another gift for you" as he pulled out the gift, only this time it was wrapped in cloth and relatively thin. Lucas looked confused again 'what is this gift?' he thought

"Well, open it" said Lucas' mother. He unwrapped the gift and it shine like the belt. Lucas and the others were surprised. It was a big sword. The handle was light blue and on the end was a circle and in that circle was a sapphire gem. On the side the circle there was four wings, two facing up and two facing down. The blade itself was metallic light blue. "The sapphire sword" said Laron "it's been in our family for seven generations. It's yours now, son" "I love this thing! Thanks dad!" said Lucas. Then he placed the sword between his back and his bag (pretty much like in the movies, only the handle was sticking out from his left shoulder because there was the strap of his bag on the right) "your grandfather synchronized the sword with the belt. He said the link can activate the belt's power" said Laron "but how can I do it?" asked Lucas "that's something you'll have to figure out on your own" said Laron "now, it's my turn. I also have a gift for you" said Lucas' mom as she pulled out a small pet cage. She opened it and inside was a barn owl. "Sweet! A pet!" said Lucas "he's still young, which makes him a perfect pet to train" said Lucas' mom "I love him! Have you guys named him yet?" said Lucas "well, we were thinking you might do the honor, son" said Laron "well, I've always wanted to have a friend named ace. That's perfect! From now on I'm gonna call you ace" said Lucas as the owl flew happily around Lucas, and landed on his shoulder.

"And one more thing, when you get lost, remember us. Okay?" said Laron "I will dad. I promise" said Lucas. Then he walked towards his friends and started his journey, and said his last goodbye to them "I won't let you down! I promise that when I get back, you'll be proud of me!" said Lucas as he and the others set off.

* * *

_The boy might still be young, but he is determined to finish the job. He and his friends are the union's last hope_

* * *

**Once again, please review. And sorry I haven't been updating. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, as some of you know I've deleted my 'Elite Youth Ninja Force' and replaced with a trilogy called 'Big 12'. I need help naming the second part, and i kind of like it of the other two parts' titles sound like the titles of part 2 and 3 of 'Lord of the Rings'. Do you think it****'****s okay? And if it's okay, can you give me suggestions? If you don't like it, it's okay. But please, I need suggestions, I'm blocked**** h****ere****.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: ****I**** don't own any of the characters except Lucas Glenton and all the ones i made up**

* * *

Chapter 3: our cover story (part 1)

Lucas and his newfound friends walk along the path, through the forest, and to the dock so they can board a ship. "So, where are we going, exactly?" asked jack "depends, which state in the coasts of U.S. is the closest to Utah?" said Lucas "we're going to Utah?" asked Vanellope "well, yeah. Nexo gave us a hint that goes like this 'on one hand, it's hidden in the region of its creation, on the other, it's in another place' i have no idea where it is" said Lucas "so why are we going to Utah?" asked drac "well, the first gem that my dad's scientists picked up is the topaz. It was mined found in topaz mountain, Utah" said Lucas. Few hours later, they reached the dock where Lucas talked to the harbormaster. "Ah, Lucas Glenton, son of Laron. What can I do for you?" asked the harbormaster "have your crews ready, we're sailing for California" said Lucas then they all board the ship. Manny looked at the name "so, this boat is called the storm of the seas? Why?" "Well, ladie, this here boat has been through the toughest storms in the seven seas" said the harbormaster "alright, lads! Haul in ta' half sail! Set course for California!" as he walked to the helmet of the boat and placed his hands on the wheel.

The crew lowered a sail and the boat started moving "aye, we're moving" said Merida. The harbormaster recognized her accent "well, well. Looks like we have a Scottish on board" "i am princess Merida of dunbroch" said Merida. "yo drac, Mavis, can you keep an eye on the air? We need some extra security" said Lucas "well, sorry boy, we are nocturnal so we need a quick sleep. We'll take the night shift" said drac as he walked into their cabin. "Anyone here know how to fly?" said Lucas "why not just use your new pet owl? He's already up there right now" said Manny as he pointed at ace with his trunk, which was flying high in the sky. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about him" said Lucas "you know, it's kind of weird. Owls are nocturnal too" said Alex "my mom explained that problem with this" said Lucas as he handed Alex a piece of paper "it was tied to ace's leg" the others read at what was written on that paper

'_This owl is very special. He can watch over you when you sleep, until 3am. He will back you up in any fight no matter the opponent. And he will stay loyal to you, no matter your condition. Take good care of him, for a pet like this comes once in a lifetime. Love, mom' _"well, that explains that" said ralph, then they all walked into their cabins

They sailed for three days. Manny was taking a nap in his cabin (he's actually in the animal deck), Mavis, Merida, and Vanellope was watching the crew dancing and playing music, while the others were playing poker. "Full house! Sorry guys" said Lucas "agh! You're too good at this!" said ralph. Suddenly, our heroes could hear the sound of ace, so they climbed to the upper deck "what is it, ace!?" said Lucas. Then ace pointed at a view with his one of his claws. It wasn't a familiar sight to some of them "Lucas, where are we?" asked Vanellope "guys, welcome to California" said Lucas.

Moments later, they arrived at the dock. They all got off and Lucas gave the harbormaster his pay "well done, here's a little something for your crew" "aye, thank you, lad" said the harbormaster. "Now, we need a way for people to NOT think we're weirdoes" said jack "what do you mean?" Asked Lucas "well, look at us dude. A boy with a pet owl, a giant man, two princesses, a kid with a staff, two vampires, a lion, and an extinct animal. Won't people think we're weird?" said jack "alright, that's it! The next person to call me an extinct animal WILL BE SQUISHED TO JUICE!" said Manny "whoa, whoa, calm down. Let me think of something" said Lucas as he placed his right hand on his chin and tried to think.

"I've got an idea" said Lucas "Ralph, you and Vanellope get on Manny" "o-okay" said Ralph as he placed Vanellope on top of Manny and climbed on and sat behind her "and...Jack, you walk alongside Manny so it'll look like you're leading it" "and then it'll look like Ralph and Vanellope is a father and a daughter on an elephant ride around town! Man, you're a genius" said Jack "hey, how come they get to look like a father and a daughter? Mavis and i are the real father and daughter here" said Drac "it would look more believable. Plus, i don't think you two and an elephant ride would match. First, we need new outfits for you. I'll be right back, and Vanellope, Jack, don't do anything stupid while i'm gone" said Lucas as he headed off "he always says that to us! First, the ship, and now, here" said Vanellope "i know, right?...wanna drive on ice again?" said Jack "what did Lucas say?" said Manny, then Jack and Vanellope exchanged looks.

20 minutes later...

"hey guys i'm back! I-*facepalm* JACK! VANELLOPE!" said Lucas, then Jack and Vanellope came in "uh, yeah. What is it?" said Jack "where have you two been?" asked Lucas "uh, just waiting around, telling each other stories" said Vanellope "uh huh,and, one more question...WHY IS MANNY'S BUTT FROZEN!?" said Lucas as he pointed at the poor mammoth with a frozen behind "it's c-c-c-c-c-cold" said Manny "uh..uh..uh...global warming?" said Vanellope. Lucas' face was bright red and his fists was clenched tightly.

Moments later...

"guys? Where are you?" said Lucas "we're in here" said Ralph from inside a nearby shelter tent. Lucas went inside the tent "why are you guys in here?" said Lucas "well, since Jack and Vanellope was 'pranking' Manny, we took cover here" said Merida "what happened to them?" asked Mavis "well, first i thawed out Manny's butt, and then, i had a little 'chat' with the two" said Lucas, then Ralph looked out the tent "a chat, huh?" "okay, so maybe it went a little rough" said Lucas "you gave them a FLAG POLE WEDGIE!" said Ralph "ah, the flag pole wedgie. A classic" said Lucas "i didn't even have to use my sword" then Ralph facepalmed. Meanwhile, Jack and Vanellope was hanging on their underwear on the nearest flag pole. "you know, i'm beginning to hate that guy" said Jack "well, i already hate him!" said Vanellope as she crossed her arms "then don't do anything stupid anymore" said Lucas as he and the others walked to them. He lowered the two and untied their undies.

"you follow my advice and you'll be fine. Now, Drac, Mavis, i'll need you two to put these on" as he handed two paper bags. They both went out to try them on. 5 minutes later, they came back. Drac was wearing a brown hoodie and jeans with converse sneakers. While mavis was wearing a straw hat, a brown tank top, and short jeans. Also she was wearing converse sneakers like her dad. "wow, not bad" said Merida "well, Lucas picked them out, so they had to look good" said Mavis "thanks, Mavis" said Lucas "you look cool too, Drac" "thanks, kid" said Drac. Ralph, Vanellope, Jack, and Manny got back to formation. "now, Mavis, i need you to get on angus" said Lucas "o-okay" said Mavis as she got on the horse. He was shocked when she got on "now now, boy. It's okay. Mavis is a friend" said Merida trying to calm down the horse, and it worked.

"now, Merida, i'll need you drag angus while Drac walks along the side" said Lucas "and it'll look like a horse ride, of course!" said Alex "man, your father picked the right person to go with us" "thanks, man. But i don't know how you're gonna blend in" said Lucas "unless...wait here" then he ran off. He came back 20 minutes later with a big and empty cage "get in here" said Lucas "and i'll look like what,exactly?" asked Alex "an escaped zoo animal" replied Lucas "of course" said Alex as he got in the cage. "and i got something for you, Merida" said Lucas as he gave Merida a bag "it's a little something to make you look in the now" "why thank you, Lucas" said Merida as she went and tried them. When she got back, she was wearing a red shirt and blue overalls along with a straw hat like Mavis' and green shoes.

"wow, you look amazing" said Jack "thanks, Jack" said Merida. "alright then, i think we have our cover story settled. You can get back to your normal attire as soon as we found our ride" said Lucas "yeah, but will it work?" said Ralph "only one way to find out" replied Lucas as they all walked out to the city.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Please review, and almost forgot to mention: i will kill all flames.**

**And if you have any suggestions on naming the 2nd and 3rd parts of Big 12, please leave it on a revew on any of my stories.**

**Thanks! Up next: chapter 3 for Big 12: Core of the Games**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, guys? So, last time we left off, Lucas gave each and every one of the members a cover story for them to go with when they go in a city. Some of the stories gave them a new look. But will it fly? Also, this is the chapter where they finally name the group. I was originally going to leave them nameless, but i've got a good idea for the team's name.**

**Plus, i've still got no suggestions on naming the 2nd and 3rd part of 'Big 12' please help out guys. I'm in need of assistance.**

**Please review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own wreck-it ralph, brave, rise of the guardians, hotel transylvania, ice age, or madagascar.**

* * *

chapter 4: our cover story (part 2)

they all strolled through los angeles, luckily they're not dragging too much attention to themselves. "so far so good guys, keep it up" said Lucas as they kept walking. Suddenly, jack was stopped by a man with his daughter "uh, excuse me, young man" "huh? Whoa, boy" said Jack, trying to stop manny. He, in return, gave a dissapointing look "yes, sir?" "is this some kind of city event?" said the man "why yes, sir" said Lucas, not too far by "we work for a circus who is having a pre-performance event. Kids and teenagers get animal rides through town. All kids under the ages of five must be accompanied by an adult"

the man looked at manny and said "is this supposed to be an elephant?" "well, yeah. But it's in a mammoth costume. We want to make people see something unbelieveable right infront of them. That's why we dressed it up as a mammoth" said Lucas "well, can my daughter and i get a ride?" asekd the man "i'm sorry sir. But you have to buy the tickets for a ride straight from the big top, but unfortunately, we were pretty popular and a lot of people want rides, so we're sold out" said Lucas "oh, okay then...and what's that lion doing in that cage?" said the man "he tried to escape from the circus, but we found him in the middle of the city yesterday. By the time i had him in this cage, it was late, and the boss told me to give him back to the big top after the event" said Lucas "oh, alright then, carry on" said the man "alright, move" said Jack, trying to get manny to keep walking.

"dude, you're good" said Jack "thanks, bro" said Lucas.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop not so far from their location, someone was watching them "so, this is the group of fighters they sent, huh?" then he walked away.

They all eventually made through los angeles "phew, finally made it" said Mavis. As soon as they stopped, Manny gave him a punch on the arm with his trunk "oww, dude?" said Jack "next time, don't treat me like some sort of domestic" said Manny "and you!" as he turned to Vanellope "gah!" she said as she held up her arms in front of her "next time, try to be sure on where you really want to sit. It's pretty painful when you move your butt" said Manny. Suddenly, Vanellope bursted with laughter. "what?" said Manny "you said butt, hahahaha" said Vanellope as she fell back from laughing "stop laughing. It's not that funny, Vanellope" said Lucas.

"so what do we do now?" asked Alex "well, we're pretty close to the highway, so let's hitch a ride" said Ralph "no, thanks" said Merida "i say we set up camp for the night" "yeah! That's a great idea!" said Vanellope "alright then, we'll set up camp for the night" said Lucas. Pretty soon , they set up seven tents, one for each clan. They made a campfire and sat around it, except for Vanellope. She walked off, not to far from the campsite. She sat down and looked at the stars (it was already evening and close to night time) then she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a golden locket. Inside that locket, was a picture of her and Rancis in the park. His hand was around her. Back then, she was enjoying the moments. Then she started crying. Suddenly, a vioce was heard from behind her

"are you alright, lass?" when she turned around, she saw Merida and Mavis walking to her. "i'm fine, Merida" said Vanellope "really? You look like you're going through a lot in your life" said Mavis as the two sat on her left and right sides. "well, it's just that, i'm in love with this guy. And just before i left my arcade, he kissed me. It was very amazing to know that he loves me back, but what if i never see him again? And what if by the time i got back, he doesn't love me anymore? I mean, i've got some serious competition. There's this other gril named Taffyta, and she's way more prettier than me" said Vanellope "Vanellope, dear. Look, i know it's tough, but you'll be reunited with your boyfriend soon" said Mavis

"he's not my boyfriend" said Vanellope "well, at least not yet, i think" "well, it doesn't matter. He's your zing, and you cannot be separated from your zing, no matter how far you're apart" said Mavis "yeah. You'll se him again. Until then, just listen to your heart. Because it'll always tell you to care for what or who you think is important" said Merida. Then Vanellope stopped sobbing "thanks, guys...say, what are the boys doing?" she said as she turned around to check on the boys "oh, they're just, being boys, i guess. Combat training" said Merida

"man, this sword is awesome!" said Lucas "yeah, well you better stay on your guard, because i'm gonna win this one!" said Jack as he blasted a frost attack at Lucas. He swung his sword and blocked it. Then he charged at Jack. He blocked his attacks and tried to hit him with his staff. He dodged it bu rolling on his back and swung his sword. Jack blocekd it with his staff. "hah! You'll have to do more than that to bring down the great Jack frost!" said Jack "okay" said Lucas as he swiped his legs with a left kick. Jack fell on his back, and before he could even get up, Lucas pointed his sword at his face. "knock down" said Lucas "what's up with the sword at my face" said Jack.

He helped him up and put his sword back on his back "wow, you're very good at combat, for a kid" said Ralph "combat, hunting, survival, blacksmithing. Every man in the Glenton family is a master at those skills. But if there's one thing that no man in my family has ever done before: it's to tell a story that will inspire many people to live on" said Lucas "really? No one's ever done it? Not even you?" asked Vanellope "nope, but i know that i will be the first one" said Lucas.

"so, you're gonna explain more fighting skills?" said Alex "nah, quick break" said Lucas "say, guys, i just realize something, what are we gonna call ourselves?" asked Mavis "what do you mean?" said Drac "well, dad, it's just that we need a team name, something that we'll all be reconized with" answered Mavis "well, we need something simple and awesome" said Jack "how about: battle masters" said Alex "uh, no. That was bad" said Merida "i got one: epic crew" said Alex "ugh, dude that's worse" said Manny

Then Mavis said "well, if not that then it'll have to be something about the adventuring spirit. We are on a quest to gather the seven gems of the belt of Adgetim, so we need something that'll-" "guys i got it!" she was cut off by Lucas "really dude? Right in the middle of my speech?" said Mavis "alright, fine, go for it" "at first i thought about 'team of warriors' but it's a bit to boyish, so...how about: the guild of champions?" said Lucas

Everyone thought about it for a moment "why that?" asked Ralph "well, it's jus that, we're all champions in our own way" said Lucas "well, at least it's better than the other two" said Vanellope "you have a point" said Manny "so it's settled?" asked Lucas, then everyone nodded. "alright, then, from now on, we shall all be refered to as the Adgetim guild of champions. But first, to make it official" then he took off his belt "everyone place one of your hand on the belt. It's like a pledge"

Then everyone did just what he said. "okay, i'll recite the pledge and you guys will follow along" said Lucas "we, the Adgetim guild of champions, pledge our allegeance to the belt and swear to protect the sanctity and honor of the union...for the good of Adgetim" then he nodded, as a signal for the others to follow along "for Adgetim" said Ralph "for Adgetim" said Vanellope "for Adgetim" said Merida "for Adgetim" said Jack "for Adgetim" said Drac "for Adgetim" said Mavis "for Adgetim" said Manny "for Adgetim" said Alex.

"then, it's official. We are now, the Adgetim guild of champions" said Lucas. Suddenly, the sound of wolves growling and howling "guys, i think we're about to be attacked by a bunch of wolves" said Ralph "ugh, here i go again" said Drac "well, looks like this is our first fight as a team" said Lucas

To be continued...

* * *

**Please review, thanks!**

**P.S. i'm going to japan this Friday, so i'm putting this story on hiatus until i get back**

**Up next: chapter 4 of Big 12**


End file.
